


遊樂園之夜

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 彷彿世界都從這一刻開始高速運轉著，而他們兩個就靜止在原地。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 7





	遊樂園之夜

**Author's Note:**

> ※金平糖小甜餅  
> ※感謝讓我搶先聽單曲的小精靈(比愛心)

一時興起的念頭，工作一結束，金城在大平頭上蓋了頂漁夫帽就拉著人出門，以往出門總要揹個大包包的大平，只來得及戴上口罩抓著他的相機。帽沿微微遮住了眼睛，彷彿也讓他成為沒沒無名的路人，大平就這樣乖乖地跟著金城換車。

目的地是城市裡的一個小型遊樂園，即使不是大平心心念念的迪士尼樂園，但金城還是瞧見了他笑彎的眼眸，大平難掩興奮，小跳步進了園區之後開心地在正中央的廣場轉了兩三個圈，金城被他孩子氣的舉動逗樂，忍不住也學他胡鬧了一番，遊樂園果然就是帶來夢想與歡樂的地方吧。

時間已接近黃昏，平日本來遊客就不多，現在更是剩下三三兩兩，多是準備看夜晚點燈的情侶，沙啞的園內廣播傳來輕快的音樂，他們挑了一兩項遊樂器材，小型遊樂園自然是無法與USJ和迪士尼相提並論，但對許久沒有放鬆的他們來說已經是至高無上的娛樂。在園內閒晃的時候，大平便拿出相機到處拍攝，遊樂園多彩的形象一直是很好的攝影素材，大平一下子安靜下來，舉著相機取景，金城於是不打擾大平。

大平熱衷於取景窗一陣子才發現金城不知道跑到哪去了，想著不要亂跑在原地等可能比較不會錯過，掏出手機才發現金城說他去買點東西，讓自己在原地等一下，於是大平又再度舉起相機，天色開始轉暗，園區的燈光一盞一盞亮起，特地營造過氣氛的燈飾，把周遭點綴成和下午截然不同的模樣，擴聲器一轉為抒情的樂曲。

大平低著頭忙著調整讓相機適合夜景，只帶了一顆相較之下泛用鏡頭，光圈和焦距要不斷測試才能拍出理想的畫面，在抬起相機時卻一片黑暗，大平疑惑地抬起頭，發現是金城擋在前面。

「有拍到喜歡的照片嗎？」

「沒有預期拍夜景，鏡頭不太適合，就隨便拍囉。」大平給了金城一個微笑，把相機轉過去讓金城看剛剛拍的幾張燈景

「很好看啊，祥生好像真的攝影師！」金城邊看大平操作邊讚嘆著「先別說那個了，吃點東西吧，我還買了喝的，可惜這邊暗看不清楚飲料顏色，是祥生黃喔。」

「什麼祥生黃。」大平邊吐槽邊傻呼呼地笑著，雖然背著光看不清金城，還是拿起相機對著金城按了一下

「喂喂，閃光燈好亮啊。」

「啊、抱歉。」

金城摘下大平的帽子，現在周遭的情侶們忙著注意對方，金城想應該是沒人有空注意這裡，他揉了揉大平被壓了一下午已經有了形狀的頭髮，幫他整理了一番。

兩人安靜地分食金城剛剛買回來的食物，沒有吃太多的大平又站起來，雖然沒有華麗的夜間遊行，但等會噴水池邊會有燈光秀，他想著也許可以拍些什麼。他拿著相機環繞一圈，看到金城好像在發呆似的盯著遠方，大平又忍不住用鏡頭對著金城，這次有關上閃光燈，襯著燈光拍起來的照片有點模糊，金城逆著光，身影仍看得出他修長好看的身形，然後他揉了揉眼睛，大平想是不是剛剛的閃光燈讓他眼睛不適，便靠了過去。

「碧海沒事吧？」大平擔心的看著金城

「沒事啦，只是有點癢啦。」

「我看看？」大平又更靠近了金城一些

金城看著大平眼睛眨巴眨巴，一個沒忍住，雙手捧起他的臉吻了下去。

沙沙作響的背景抒情歌剛好演奏到高潮，樂器聲停下來帶出歌手獨白般的嗓音，身後的噴水池水舞正好到了啟動的時刻，彷彿世界都從這一刻開始高速運轉著，而他們兩個就靜止在原地。

「回家吧。」

「嗯。」

直到離開遊樂園，到達地鐵站前，兩人的手都緊緊牽在一起。


End file.
